


Toe-tally Weird

by jonginsflatass



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsflatass/pseuds/jonginsflatass
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin have been dating for a year and a half, Jongin reveals his new fetish.





	Toe-tally Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, sorry if this SUCKS but there's like -2 fics like this and Kyungsoo's toes deserve better! its somewhat unedited cuz im lazy. Also hope this isnt too short & doesn't look weird since I'm typing on my phone.

Jongin had been hiding his fetish for a while now, he didn't even really know he was into it before he met Kyungsoo. One day he had stayed over at Kyungsoo's apartment and after a couple hours of cuddling his boyfriend asked for a foot massage since he was sore from being on his feet all day at work. 

"Babe, sorry if this is gross but my feet hurt, could you please rub them?" Jongin sat up immediately pouting before nodding his head and glancing at Kyungsoo's feet. Not noticing his staring Kyungsoo simply handed him some lotion before smiling and laying back down. That's when Jongin discovered that his man had really cute feet. Ignoring his thoughts he rubbed lotion on the palm of his hand and grabbed Kyungsoo's left foot, gently tickling it, smiling as Kyungsoo giggled. "Where does it hurt, baby?" He asked. Kyungsoo slightly blushed before saying it hurt near the middle. Jongin sighed deeply as he gets a decent grip and starts moving his hands, moisturizing and kneading the soft skin. Kyungsoo bit his lip and started letting out quiet moans. Fuck. Why was he getting turned on? As he got started on the right foot his own hips started slowly spasming as he noticed he was hard. Feeling embarrassed he got up abruptly, turned around and said "I gotta pee" while leaving the room. 

Upon entering the bathroom he sat down on the toilet and pulled down his sweats, thanking himself for not wearing underwear. He leisurely stroked his cock as he thought of Kyungsoo's face and moans but as he remembered Kyungsoo's toes he creeped himself out, yet his dick on the other hand, throbbed. Jongin stroked faster, breathing heavily as he imagined Kyungsoo giving him a footjob, or better yet having Kyungsoo's toes in his mouth. He started sucking on his fingers pretending they were his boyfriends adorable toes. Quickly after, his leg started twitching, eyes rolling back as he came. After coming down from his climax he sat there panting, looking at the mess he created. Well. He wasn't expecting that to happen. Jongin jumped up as Kyungsoo knocked on the door.

"Nini, you okay in there?" Jongin quickly composed himself thinking of an excuse. "Uh, yeah. It's just my stomach started hurting so...." He felt guilty lying, but he couldn't just say "Oh yeah, sorry I just came in your bathroom because I like your feet." He felt even worse when he could hear the worry in Kyungsoo's voice as he replied, "Really? Oh no, maybe it was the food I made you. I'll go buy you some medicine." 

Jongin slowly started cleaning up and hopped in the shower to quickly rinse off. As he got out he remembered he didn't bring any clothes then called out for Kyungsoo. Receiving no answer he walked out feeling shy even though he was alone. Oh yeah, his sweet little boyfriend went to get the medicine he allegedly needed. Looking for something to wear in Kyungsoo's closet was frustrating before he gave up and decided on some pajama pants that were a bit snug. 

Feeling bored, and knowing Kyungsoo wouldn't be back for at least half an hour he unlocked his phone googling "foot fetish" and reading:  
Foot fetishism, foot partialism, foot worship or podophilia, is a pronounced sexual interest in feet. It is the most common form of sexual fetishism for otherwise non-sexual objects or body parts and is more prevalent in men than women. Huh, interesting, opening up a porn website he typed in "feet" feeling stupid as the page loaded. 

Scrolling through, he noticed there was really nothing that interested him. Maybe it's just Kyungsoo's that do it for him. How am I supposed to tell him? He thought to himself, should he? What if Kyungsoo ends up thinking he's gross and breaks up with him? Feeling sad at the thought he closes the open tabs, locks his phone and heads to the living room. 

Flipping through the channels he decides to leave it on the news. Just as he's falling asleep Kyungsoo returns with a couple of bags. "You feeling better? He asks while sitting next to him. Jongin thinking of how to act sick just lays his head on Kyungsoo's lap, legs awkwardly dangling off the couch. "Hmm a bit, what did you bring me?" He asks while closing his eyes. "Just the medicine and tea, I got some new lotion and shoe inserts for me." Kyungsoo replies while rubbing Jongin's stomach. "Here take it, I'm sorry my food made you sick, I should've been more careful." Jongin sits up and gulps down the pills.< Shrugging he changes the subject. "You should request some days off if your feet hurt that bad" He says while looking at him lovingly. Kyungsoo promises to before telling him to go to sleep and kissing him, heading off to shower. Jongin turns the Tv off and goes to Kyungsoo's room. 

Jongin lays down still thinking about his new fetish. He shakes his head not wanting to get another boner. Promising himself to tell Kyungsoo tomorrow, he dozes off.

The next day Jongin realized he woke up late, it was 12 p.m. at least he had no classes scheduled. Kyungsoo was probably eating. After brushing his teeth he heads to the kitchen and sees he was right. Kyungsoo glances over and asks "Are you leaving already?" Jongin frowns, "Why are you tired of me being here?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and stands up to kiss him on the cheek. "Of course not, it's just you have no clothes here. But are you hungry? Can you eat?" 

Jongin nods. Then remembers yesterday. "Uh yeah I could, but I'm not that hungry" Scanning Kyungsoo's figure he smiles, feeling lucky to have him. After, he looks down to his feet he gasps. Oh. Kyungsoo had painted his toenails a maroon color that was more on the red side.

Kyungsoo notices and bends his toes. "D-do you not like it? I can take it off right now" Jongin holds his hand and leads him to the bedroom. After both of them sat in silence for a while due to Jongin thinking on how to bring up his fetish, and Kyungsoo was also hiding something. Jongin asks, "Did you do this for me?" Kyungsoo looks away. "I don't hate it, Soo....I uh actually-" Kyungsoo turns back around suddenly looking determined. Jongin mysteriously grows confident for five seconds. 

Then they both at the same time say,  
"I actually love your feet, and um-"  
"I know you have a foot fetish so-" Jongin's eyes widened, as he looked at Kyungsoo waiting for him to continue. Kyungsoo slowly started "I actually noticed your dirty sweats in the bathroom and saw like...you know. And remembered what you were doing before running out of the room, and assumed.."

Jongin was glad Kyungsoo didn't seem disgusted. "So you did paint your toes for me?" Kyungsoo replies, "Kinda? I always wanted to do it but then I thought they'd look more appealing to you..." Jongin agrees even though they looked nice before, now they looked even prettier the color contrasts nicely against his skin tone. Jongin once again feels lucky at having such a caring boyfriend. He leans over and kisses him deeply. 

Leaning back he asks "So you wouldn't mind if I sucked on your toes?" Kyungsoo laughs and says, "As long as it's after I shower."

 

An hour later and Jongin was excited but nervous. Kyungsoo returned only wearing a bathrobe and sat down. "So you're really okay with this? Jongin just wanted to be sure he wasn't making Kyungsoo do it. "Yeah, it's not like I have anything to lose, besides maybe I'll like it" He teases. 

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's left foot, favoring it for some reason. He began to kiss under his toes and at the ball of his foot while moving one hand down to stroke Kyungsoo's hairless leg, enjoying how smooth it was. As soon as they made eye contact, Jongin groaned and started sliding Kyungsoo's toes into his mouth, he kept running his tongue over the nail and around the tips of his beautiful toe. Jongin began licking in between enjoying the combination of lotion and slight scent of shower gel. 

He didn't notice he was basically humping the air till Kyungsoo's other foot started rubbing at his crotch. Jongin quickly pulled his pajama pants down. Kyungsoo untied his robe and began teasing himself before revealing his already somewhat prepped hole, circling his puffy rim, he bit his bottom lip. Looking at Jongin with hooded eyes. Knuckles deep, Kyungsoo moved his finger at a slow pace until he felt brave enough to add two more and go faster. The sound of Kyungsoo fingering himself and Jongin continuing to suck lewdly echoed in the room. Small gasps left Kyungsoo's lips as he continued, eyes closing from the warmth in his lower abdomen.

Jongin throws his head back as he processes what's happening, once more. Kyungsoos toes are in his mouth and his other foot is jacking him off. His body jolts as Kyungsoo's right foot rubs at the head of his cock, spreading precum, it's followed by a loud whine that has his body shivering. Opening his eyes he sees the smaller males ass cheeks jiggle in the most breathtaking way. Jongin stops sucking altogether, as his body violently shakes and curls up as he comes, long spurts shooting out onto the bed.

"Fuck. Soo that felt really good, I love you." Jongin said without thinking. Feeling surprised, Kyungsoo stops what he's doing and crawls over to hug him. "I love you too." They kiss briefly. Then, Kyungsoo gets on all fours and turns around. "Well I'm glad you had fun but I still need you to fuck me." Jongin looks at his dick already shrinking. "I can't, I came pretty hard." Instead Kyungsoo bitterly settles with being fingered by Jongin since his fingers can reach better anyway. Already being worked up he orgasms quickly. 

Jongin smiles and lays on top of him. "Thanks for letting me try that out." Kyungsoo caresses Jongin's face and smirks while saying, "Anything for you solemate."

**Author's Note:**

> THE ending was cheesy but i needed to use a pun. hope this wasn't too bad.


End file.
